


Brock

by orphan_account



Series: Things we lost to the Fire [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock rumlow had always assumed Hydra's prized asset was an alpha, or at the very least an unusually aggressive beta, but this, this he had most certainly not expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another "Rumlow is assigned to help Bucky through his heats" fic but this one is part of a larger series. You don't have to read the prequel "Monty" to keep up with this story but I would suggest it.

"Agent Rumlow, a moment if you are avaliable," Pierce had never interrupted the Strike teams training sessions in the past so Rumlow was more than a little wary when he was pulled away from the other men and ushered down towards the lower levels of the facility by a few of the lab techs who dutifully followed Pierce everywhere. 

When he finally arrived at his destination Pierce was standing before a large glass window looking into one of the holding cells. As Rumlow drew closer he could make out the form of a young man in his late twenties, dressed in a loose fitting shirt and a pair of simple black sweatpants, seated on the ground of the cell arms chained above his head, dark hair hanging in front of his face. Rumlow had never thought the winter soldier was able to look so vulnerable 

"Agent Rumlow, tell me what do you know about the Winter Soldier," it was an odd request for Pierce to make, Runlow had been a part of several other missions with the Winter Soldier and he had never before requested the agent recite the soldiers file. 

"Hydra's wet work assassin developed by Arnim Zola during the Second World War. formerly James Buchanan Barnes of the Howling Commando's, close personal acquaintance of Captain Steve Rogers," he couldn't couldn't help but feel a bit smug about that last bit. If Rogers even knew what they had turned his best friend into. 

"And his status," inquired Pierce.

"Unknown as he lacks any real scent because of the suppressants he is provided with, however it is largely believed that he is an alpha because of his aggressive tendencies and dominant nature," he might be a beta but Rumlow doubted it.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not," Pierce reached forward to open one of the vents below the window. Suddenly a sweet smelling sent, like hot chocolate and peppermint wafted into the room, Rumlow almost doubled over from the strength of the scent eyes locking on the omega in the other room, pupils dialating. 

"That's not possible," there was no way an omega could do what Winter had done over the years. Even with all the advancement in equality it was still largely held that omegas were delicate, gentle creatures who were largely incapable of causing harm to others.

"It's one of our best kept secrets. The records on Barnes from before the war are relatively limited so it has never been verified what his status was. Most assume he was an alpha like all of his peers in the Howling Commando's, but there is a small community of intellectuals who argue he was an Omega, more specifically that he was an unbound Omega who hid his status from everyone. None of the COmmando's ever cam forward to verify his status either way. There is even some speculation that he was involved with one of them. James Montgomery Fallsworth is the only Commando who did not bond with another after the war, some believe that Sergeant Barnes was his intended bond-mate and that after his fall he was unable to move on to find another. Other's claim that Captain Rogers was involved with Barnes, that that is why he so readily gave up his life to bring down that plane. It's not an argument without merit. Beneath the buildup of muscle that has been forced upon him by his life he is decidedly delicate looking, fine boned features, pretty eyes, if not for his overall prickly demeanor I do believe everyone would acknowledge that he had been an omega. Generally we keep him on supressants to avoid the poor timing of his heats, however they tend to leave him foggy and the upcoming mission requires that he be at peak performance furthermore we don't have four or five days to wait for the heat to subside, thus we require that one of our alphas bond with him to help allieviate the heat. It has been agreed upon that you would be best suited for this task."

"Why."

"You are wholly committed to our cause, successful, ruthless, everything that might be needed to keep this particular omega in check consider it a sort of reward for your years of service. Once project Insight is complete we will no longer have need of him and you will be free to do with him what you will. You know how omega's are with their bond mates, he'll be drawn to you, completely unable to deny you no matter what he truely desires, not many can say they've had the Winter Soldier in their bed, even fewer can claim to exude that level of control over him."

Rumlow glanced up at the omega in the other room his eyes locking with the beautiful blue ones behind the glass, "when do I start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow and the Winter Soldier Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I just wrote this.......seriously, this is so far out of my comfort for writing that I do not even know how I managed to get this out. Warning for Non-Con/Dub-Con. Seriously, in the state he's in now Bucky really does not have the ability to consent to anything so you have been warned.
> 
> Also, in case anyone is wondering, the first two chapters of this are pre CA:TWS, but only like by a week or so since it kind of occurs right before Bucky goes after Fury, the last chapter is post CA:TWS
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved and appreciated :)

The smell was ten times stronger inside of the cell and it was leaving Rumlow lightheaded and off kilter. He glanced towards where the window was, noting that Pierce was no longer standing outside, providing them with some modicum of privacy for what was about to occur.

Rumlow reached down to grip the asset’s jaw, pulling his head upward to meet his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, a ring of blue barely visible around the edges of his iris. His hair was sweat slicked and clinging to his cheeks and temples. His breathing had become labored in the alpha’s presence, and even as he tried to pull away from the other man’s grip he let out a soft, keening whine. His mind was fighting against the idea of submitting, but his body was reacting on instinct, trying to prepare himself to bond with the agent. The heat must have thrown his programming off or dragged up a few of Barnes memories, otherwise he would have never fought against this, would have never pulled away.

“Shhhh, don’t worry sweetheart, I’m here to take care of you,” Rumlow comforted releasing the soldier’s chin and running a soothing hand through his hair, “Just be a good boy and do what I say and I promise I’ll make everything better. Rumlow really wasn’t certain if he would prefer the Soldier be compliant and docile throughout this or if he would rather he try to fight what his biology was telling him needed to be done, there was a certain appeal to both options but right now Rumlow didn’t really feel like fighting for this one so he truely hoped the omega went for the former rather than the latter..

The Soldier looked up, his eyes wide and fearful. “Please don’t,” he begged, trying to pull away, the chains holding his arms above his head limiting his movements.

Rumlow’s grip on his hair tightened, “Can’t do that sweetheart, only way we’re going to see you through this heat in time is if you’re bound to an alpha, and right now I’m the only option you’ve got, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it’s your choice.”

The Soldier started to struggle, his voice becoming panicked and strained until Rumlow was fighting to even understand what the omega was saying, he thought he caught something along the lines of “Not you, it’s not supposed to be you,” and “Monty,” but it was difficult to say.

“The hard way it is,” Rumlow muttered, releasing his grip on the other man and moving to flick a switch across the room. All of the sudden the chains jerked upward, forcing the omega to his feet, shifting until he was dangling off of the ground, just barely able to touch the floor with the tips of his toes. “Look Winter, one way or another you and I are going to be bound together, and I really wanted us to get this relationship started on a good note, but if you keep insisting on fighting this I’m going to be a lot less pleasant.” 

Once Rumlow was close enough the Soldier lashed out with his leg, the heat making his kick uncoordinated and poorly aimed, Rumlow simply caught him by the ankle, twisting sharply until he heard a loud crack and the scream that followed. “I wouldn’t suggest you try that again Winter, next time I might break more than your ankle,” Rumlow’s only response was a weak glare and a whimper as the Soldier tried to touch down with his now broken ankle, shifting away and placing all of his weight on the toes of his uninjured foot. Rumlow reached forward slowly, cautious incase the omega tried to lash out again, placing a gentle hand on his hip, “see, there’s a good boy,” he murmured, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb over the hip bone, his hand slowly shifting downward on the Soldier’s thigh feeling the wet slick that was dripping from his entrance, “Seems to me that at least some part of you wants this.”

The Soldier continued to try to squirm away, and really this just wasn’t doing it for Rumlow, perhaps it was time to try a different tactic, “Hey, look at me,” he grabbed the omega’s chin, “I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to break any more bones,” partially true, he was already going to be reamed out for the ankle, super soldier healing or not, and he would rather not have to explain any other injuries to Pierce. “I need you to stop struggling and fighting against this, if it’s not me that bonds with you then it will just be one of the other members of the Strike team, is that what you want, do you even know what would happen if they gave you over to Rollins or one of the others. At best you would be their fuck-toy, at worst, their personal punching bag. Not the case with me. Once Project Insight is complete they won’t need you anymore, you’ll be mine and I take care of the things that belong to me. I promise that I would take care of you, you’d be mine, my mate, mine to care for and mine to protect, and I would. I’d give you everything you wanted, even a family but I just need you to give in. Let me do this, accept the bond and I’ll give you anything you could possibly want once this is all over,” lies, all of it, but Rumlow didn’t feel like continuing to fight with the Soldier over this, and if this is what the omega needed to hear in order to give in then so be it. 

When the Soldier finally sagged against his bonds, whether because he believed Rumlow or because the heat and his instincts had finally gotten the better of him he didn’t know, nor did he really care. “There’s a good boy,” he soothed lifting up the soldiers legs to wrap around his waist, careful not to jostle his bad ankle, the omega had a pretty scream, but if he inflicted any more pain he might start to fight him and Rumlow wanted the omega compliant for this. He cupped the omega’s firm bottom with one hand, the other reaching up to comb through his hair, “Shhh, Shh, I’ll make you feel good, I promise, it will feel good, I promised,” he wiped away the tears running down the other’s face. “Just relax,” He murmured as he pressed into the Soldier with one smooth stroke, relishing the way the omega moaned out, hips bucking upward. “There’s a good boy, so good sweetheart, you’re going so well,” he continued his cycle of comforting words as he began to establish a rhythm, continued to pet a sooth the other man until the omega began to meet his thrust and press into Rumlow’s touch. “God Sweetheart, so good, so tight,” by now Rumlow was pounding into the Soldier, his grip on the Soldiers tightening, tugging his head back to bear his unmarked neck as he mouthed along his jawline.

The Soldier was completely incoherent at this point, eyes rolling back into his skull as he was driven closer and closer to the edge. “Monty, please, Monty,” he whined.

“Rumlow’s inner alpha bristled at hearing another alpha’s name on his omega’s lips, it seems the theory that Barnes had been involved with Fallsworth might have more truth to it than he initially though, interesting, but it ultimately didn’t matter, soon enough they would be bound together forever and he would make the omega forget that there had ever been any one before him. It was close now, he could feel his knot beginning to swell, locking them together, The Soldiers own orgasm slammed through him, ripping a scream from him. Rumlow tumbled after him, jaws locking around the juncture of his shoulder and neck, marking him as his. “Mine,” he growled, pulling away to admire the bleeding bite as the omega whimpered, barely conscious from the force of his orgasm.

Rumlow very carefully reached up to undo the chains holding the man’s arms up, balancing his weight against him as he shifted down to the floor of the cell, settling against the wall and allowing the omega to curl up on his lap, he tried to get comfortable since the would still be locked together for a few hours. “You did so good sweetheart, so good,” he brushed the soldier’s hair out of his face. “Next time will be better, no more fighting, no more pain, I promise,” Rumlow had no idea why he was saying these thing’s, it’s not as though he meant them or that the omega would even remember them, he would be wiped again once this was done, he wouldn’t remember any of this, wouldn’t understand why he would be drawn to the Strike team leader until someone bothered to explain it. “Just rest up now sweetheart, it’s over for now,” he pressed a kiss into the soldier’s temple, his skin was cooler to the touch, as though a fever had broken, “It’s all going to be alright sweetheart, you and me, once this is done everything’s going to be ok.”

Turns out that would be a complete lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally finds the strength to leave his mate behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's post CA: TWS

When Rumlow finally came to it was in a brightly lit hospital room. He ached all over, the pain from the third degree burns muted by the cocktail of drugs he was being kept on. 

The smell of chocolate and peppermint reached his nose, and he very carefully turned his head searching for his absent mate. Had he not been so doped up on pain killers he might have noticed it sooner. He also noted that something was off, his scent was smothered by another familiar scent, the distinctly alpha scent of smoke and ash, like that smell after you set off fireworks on the 4th of July. 

Rumlow's dark eyes flicked over towards the doorway where Rogers was standing, his mate half hidden behind him as though Rogers was trying to protect him. "It's ok Steve, I just need to speak with him," his mates voice was soft and he sounded utterly exhausted.

Rogers turned slightly to get a better look at the omega, revealing more of his mates form to Rumlow. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a soft looking grey shirt clinging to his lilthe frame, his dark hair was short again. "Buck are you sure about this."

The omega nodded, stepping around Rogers, "this will only take a moment Steve, I just need to say a few things."

Rogers glanced pointedly at Rumlow, "I'll be right outside buck, yell for me if he tries anything," the warning in his voice was clearly meant for Rumlow and not for his mate.

Rumlow didn't speak until Rogers had left the room, shutting the door behind him, "didn't think I would be seeing you again sweetheart, thought if you weren't already dead that you would be long gone by now, what, couldn't bear to leave behind your loving mate, guess that's just one of the bonuses of your biology, you're never going to be able to leave me behind, not without fighting against every instint you've ever had."

The omega was quiet, his pretty eyes dark. "This would have been easier if you had died," he stated after a moment, his hand unconsciously drifting towards his stomach, he only just caught himself at the last moment, pulling his hand away, but it was too late, Rumlow had already figured out why he had moved like that.

"What, and leave that little whelp in you stomach fatherless, we both know that would never do, so is that why you're here, to tell me I'm gonna be a proud papa, we gonna go get a house and a white picket fence now and be a big happy family while Cap goes off to sulk in the corner about how another alpha stole his Omega, just like back in the war."

The omega startled for a moment at the reference to To the war, soothing words of love and devotion in a soft British accent slipping through his mind. He couldn't remember where they were from or who said them but he knew they were important somehow. "I'm leaveing," he stated, his voice determined. "Your going to go to prison and I'm going to take my child and I'm going to leave."

"Like hell you are," he snarled surging forward despite the pain, the omega taking a step back towards the doorway that had been flung open the moment he had heard raised voices and right into the arms of Rogers. "You're my mate, mine and you can't leave me, not ever, no matter where you go I will always find you and no matter how you fight it you will always need me. Enjoy your pregnancy because the moment that's over your next heat will hit and I can promise you without me around it will be absolute hell."

"He doesn't want or need you Rumlow," Rigers grip on his mate had tightened, "he's got me to protect him now, and you won't ever touch him again."

The grin on Runlow's face was practically feral, "I wouldn't try that if I were you Rogers, eventually his instincts are going to take over and he'll fight against anyone who is not his mate trying to touch him. You'll be no better than me at the end of the day if you fuck him through one of his heats cause no matter what I can guarantee he won't want you, that he'll fight against it, but go right ahead, try to take my place, it will never work. He's my mate until the day we die just like that's my baby he's carrying and you will never be able to replace me."

"Steve, were leaving, now," his mate demanded, tugging the alpha out of the room.

"Go right ahead sweetheart, wherever you go I'll find you, but go ahead and run." His mate only looked back once before slamming the door behind him but it was more than enough time to catch a glimpse of the fear in his pretty blue eyes. 

Rumlow threw his head back with a laugh, this, this was exactly what he needed. A mission, a goal to keep him moving in the wake of the fall of Hydra. He'd find his pretty little omega and he would make him regret ever considering leaving him.


End file.
